Mint Blossoms
by Star Ribbon
Summary: Kisshu and Minto were old childhood friends. They never even thought about the prospect of love...at least, until their dear friends Taruto and Purin played matchmaker with them. AU, KisshuxMinto, TarutoxPurin, one-shot


_Mint Blossoms_

_Tokyo Mew Mew – AU_

_Summary: _Kisshu and Minto were old childhood friends. They never even thought about the prospect of love...at least, until their dear friends Taruto and Purin played matchmaker with them. AU, KisshuxMinto, TarutoxPurin, one-shot

_Author's Note: _This story was originally requested by Satou berri on the CMM forums. Not much else to say about this, ne?

-----------------------------------

It was a peaceful spring morning. Cherry blossoms were in full bloom, though it was a usual sight by now. A young boy was leaning against one particular tree, holding a book of some sorts. It seemed that he was waiting for somebody...but for whom?

"...humph. You didn't have to wait for me, Kisshu-san."

**Mint Blossoms**

"But then you'd get mad at me if I didn't wait, Miss Aizawa Minto." Kisshu replied at the newcomer, letting out a fake sigh as he continued to do the 'daily routine' or as their classmates called.

"I haven't gotten mad at you...not yet, anyways." Minto shot a mock glare at Kisshu, trying her best to make him think that she was mad at him. But it would never work. Kisshu had known Minto for many years now, and he knew this was only an act.

"You only got mad at me when you were younger...why should I wait for you, then? You never give me good reasons." Kisshu started walking off. He seemed to walk more slowly once he heard Minto's footsteps, trying to keep up with him.

"I'll give you plenty of good reasons. Maybe because we've been friends since forever?" Minto was about to start listing 'reasons' that Kisshu should continue to wait for her in the morning, but today - she wasn't going to continue on. Kisshu put a finger to Minto's lips, then licked his own.

"Keep quiet, little lorikeet...or I may have to kiss you to keep you silent."

Minto blinked. Was Kisshu actually mad at her today? Or was it just one of his jokes again. "I. HOPE. YOU'RE. JOKING." She spoke through gritted teeth with mock anger, though it certainly seemed real.

Kisshu sweatdropped. "I was only joking, Minto-san. Let's just hurry and get to school, alright?"

Minto gave a nod, before pointing at the school in front of them. "We're here." She said rather bluntly, though it seemed that she said it on purpose. "Let's hurry and get to class, shall we?"

As the two headed into the building, small laughs could be heard from the trees nearby. Two faces peeked out, looking at one another.

"Minto-oneechan and Kisshu-oniichan would make the perfect coupling, na no da!" That was the voice of Purin Fon, obviously. The blond looked towards her companion and gave a smile.

"How about we play matchmaker? I bet it'll make my big brother happy." That was the voice of Taruto. It seemed that the two boys were related to each other, ne? The brown-haired boy returned the smile, pointing at markings he had made in the ground.

"We'll set our plan into action after school..."

"Humph. Did she really have to give us that much homework?"

Minto was grumbling about homework again. The black-haired girl looked over at Kisshu, remembering the words he had said earlier. Was he really going to kiss her? It meant nothing...absolutely nothing...they were just friends.

"The old hag always gives us a ton of homework. At least Professor Shirogane didn't give us much science homework...he's kind like that."

Kisshu replied, looking over at Minto curiously. "Why the heck is your face a little pink?"

Minto blinked. "My face isn't pink..." She denied, making her face return to its normal color. "Yes, you're right. Professor Shirogane doesn't give us much homework..." She replied rather quickly to change the subject.

Kisshu shrugged. Minto was always like that, it seemed. What the heck was wrong with her these days? At least his little brother Taruto wasn't going to bother him today...he wanted to meet him at this restaurant for dinner. Some place called Mint Blossoms...but he had never heard of it before.

"Oh...Purin-san wanted me to meet her at Mint Blossoms tonight. Personally, I think she wants me to have fun eating Chinese food, since that's the sort of place it is..." Minto gave a smile, seeing that there was some gap in the conversation. Usually Kisshu filled in those gaps, but today - he wasn't making any effort. What was up with him?

"What a coincidence. My little brother wanted me to go there..." But being the people they were, they didn't get what Purin and Taruto were planning. No, they weren't naive...it just didn't hit them at that moment.

"...I'll pick you up, then…what time?"

"You're sounding like you're asking me out on a date, Kisshu-san." Minto replied, giving a sigh. "But pick me up at seven anyways."

Kisshu sweatdropped. "I did sound like I was asking you out on one...but it isn't one, I assure you. I just don't know where it is, that's all.."

"But won't Taruto-san go with you?"

"We always manage to go at separate times." Kisshu answered, sweatdropping as he spoke.

"...O-kay, then. Pick me up at seven, alright?"

As the two headed their separate ways yet again, laughter could be heard from the trees.

Two pairs of legs dangled down from the tree branches, revealing that Purin and Taruto had overheard the entire conversation once more.

"This is perfect. Phase Two is complete." Taruto gave a smile towards Purin, making the victory sign with his left hand.

"Yes, na no da. Tonight, we'll see if our plan works, na no da."

Kisshu knocked on the door. He had taken care to dress in something casual - a red polo shirt, a pair of baggy khakis, and sneakers would be fine, right?

"Kobanwa, Kisshu-san." The door opened, revealing Minto behind it. She too was dressed casually. Her white shirt was long-sleeved with frilly edges. A pink pinafore was over it, similarly styled to that of Alice's from Alice in Wonderland. For some reason, Kisshu found Minto looking beautiful tonight...no, that wasn't possible. They were just friends...just friends...

"Kobanwa." Kisshu greeted, waiting for Minto to catch up with him. The boy flashed a smile at Minto, starting to walk along with her to the restaurant. It wasn't a long walk, according to Minto as she pointed out the roads that they needed to travel.

Along the way, they passed many old friends - dear old Professor Shirogane with his fiancée Midorikawa Retasu (who knew that the guy actually was engaged?), classmate Pai, among others. But it was rather surprising, since every single person they ran into was convinced that Minto and Kisshu were a couple.

"Humph. We are not a couple." Minto grumbled upon reaching the site of the restaurant. The girl gave a sigh, brushing back loose strands of black hair.

"Of course we aren't...or are we denying it?" Kisshu asked, shrugging. "I mean...you seemed quiet after I mentioned that kiss...and you look even prettier than you did earlier...even though you just changed your clothing..."

Minto and Kisshu kept silent, going over the earlier events of the day. Were they fooling only themselves? It just couldn't be right...but they did love each other...

"We were fooled, little lorikeet..." Kisshu planted a kiss on Minto's cheek. And to his surprise, Minto didn't fight back.


End file.
